Her Destiny
by Alina Winchester
Summary: Alina Millton hat ein ganz normales Leben . Eine viel beschäftigte Mutter , ihre beste Freundin Lea und ihren Freund Jake. Doch als sie von dem Monster aus ihrem Traum angegriffen wird und auf Sam und Dean Winchester trifft, ändert sich alles. Wird sie erfahren was sie in Wirklichkeit ist?
1. chapter 1

Ich rannte. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte. Es war nach Mitternacht, der Himmel pechschwarz. Ich wusste nicht ob ich träumte oder dies die Realität war . Aber eine Sache wusste ich ganz sicher : es verfolgte mich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie es aussah. Ich wusste nicht ob es ein Mensch, ein Tier oder sogar ein Monster war. Aber mein Gefühl sagte mir, es würde mich umbringen, wenn ich nicht schnell genug rannte.

Die Äste unter meinen Füßen knackten und zum allerersten mal war es mir egal, wie gefährlich dieser Wald aussah, denn die wahre Gefahr verfolgte mich gerade.

Das alles war sehr Horrorfilm mäßig. Ein 16 jähriges Mädchen rennt durch den Wald um etwas zu entkommen wovon sie gejagt wurde. Der Boden war durch den Regen so rutschig das ich schon ein paar mal deswegen fast ausgerutscht wäre. Ich wusste das ich nicht mehr lange laufen könnte, denn ich hatte kaum noch Ausdauer. Aber solange ich noch eine winzige Chance hatte zu überleben, tat ich alles was ich konnte. Ich konnte schon die lichter der Laternen sehen, als ich mit meinen Fuß an einer Wurzel hängen blieb. Panisch versuchte ich meinen Fuß aus der Wurzel zu entwirren. Ich hörte Schritte und sie waren nicht mehr weit entfernt. Panik stieg in mir auf. Ich riss meinen Schuh von meinem Fuß und schaffte es schließlich mich aus der Wurzel zu befreien. So schnell ich konnte kroch ich hinter einen Busch und versuchte so leise zu sein wie ich nur konnte. Die Schritte kamen immer näher und verstummten schließlich. Ich hielt die Luft an und wartete. Als ich länger nichts hörte atmete ich tief ein und versuchte wieder etwas ruhiger zu werden. Gerade als ich aufstehen wollte, packte mich eine starke Hand von hinten und zerrte mich hinter dem Busch hervor. Ich wollte mich losreißen und weglaufen, doch als ich sah wer vor mir stand erstarrte ich. Vor mir stand Jake, mein Freund. Wir waren seit einem Jahr zusammen . Ich sah ihm in die Augen, aber mit denen stimmte etwas nicht. Sie waren nicht goldbraun, so wie ich es gewohnt war, sondern giftgrün. Ich öffnete meinen Mund und wollte schreien, aber ich bekam keinen Ton heraus.

Das Monster sah mich an und lächelte.

, Ich werde bald da sein... "

Mit einem Schrei erwachte ich . Ich saß kerzengerade in meinem Bett und sah mich ängstlich um. Ich realisierte das ich Zuhause war . Es war also nur wieder einer dieser Träume . Sie waren zunächst immer friedlich und schön, aber das Ende war immer das selbe . Ich sah auf die Uhr . Fünf uhr am Morgen.

Na toll.

Ich drehte mich um und versuchte nicht an grünäugige Monster zu denken . Ich dachte an kleine Babykatzen , die noch so klein waren , dass sie noch nicht richtig laufen konnten und manchmal sogar tollpatschig umflogen . Es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, aber irgendwann schlief ich ein und diesmal ohne Albträume.

Piiiiiiiip Piiiiiiiip

Ich öffnete langsam die Augen und setzte mich auf .

Piiiiiiiip Piiiiiiiip

Ich war noch zu verschlafen um zu verstehen, dass mein Wecker klingelte.

Piiiiiiiip Piiiiiiiip

Ich streckte mich und gähnte einmal ausgiebig.

Piiiiiiip piiiiiiiip

Langsam realisierte ich, dass das piepsen von meinen Wecker kam . Ich drückte den 'off' Knopf und sah aus dem Fenster. Es war ein schöner Sommertag und ich freute mich schon, dass ich meinen neuen, knielangen Rock anziehen konnte . Ich sprang aus dem Bett, was keine so gute Idee war. Mir wurde Schwarz vor Augen und ich wäre umgekippt, wenn ich mich nicht gerade noch an meinen Schreibtisch hätte festhalten können.

Irgendwann kipp ich um, schlage mir den Kopf an und muss ins Krankenhaus.

Ich schwankte ins Badezimmer und duschte erst einmal ausgiebig .

Als ich fertig war, betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel . Meine nassen braunen Haare gingen mir fast bis zum Bauch, worauf ich sehr stolz war. Meine Augen waren, wie immer, Kastanien-braun und anhand der Augenringe sah man, dass ich wenig Schlaf hatte . Ich föhnte meine Haare trocken und half meinem Gesicht mit Schminke und Make-up ein bisschen nach.

Viel Besser

Als ich mit schminken fertig war, zog ich meinen neuen schwarzen Rock , ein graues Oberteil und meine schwarzen Ballerinas an . Ich putzte mir noch rasch die Zähne und ging immer noch extrem langsam und müde wieder in mein Zimmer zurück. Es war gerade mal erst 7:20, also konnte ich mir noch ein wenig zeit lassen und mein Handy checken . Ich hatte 7 neue instagram Follower , 19 Whatsapp Nachrichten und ( wie fast jeden Morgen ) 3 verpasste anrufe von meinem Ex Jeremy. Es war schon seit einem halben Jahr Schluss, aber er rief mich immer noch an. So feige wie ich war, ging ich nie ran . Die Instagram follower ignorierte ich und ging auf WhatsApp. Es war nichts wichtiges nur wieder die bescheuerte (aber trotzdem beste ) Klassengruppe die sich zankten, wer das bessere handy habe und meine Mutter, die mir schrieb, dass sie mir ein Sandwich für die Schule gemacht hatte, bevor sie zur Arbeit gegangen war. Ich sah sie nicht oft , da sie fast den ganzen Tag immer arbeitete. Sie arbeitete als Anwältin und verdiente ziemlich gut , aber ehrlich gesagt ,hätte ich lieber eine Mutter, die ich mehr sähe und dafür halt weniger Geld hätte. Ich sah wieder auf die Uhr . 7:34!

Mist, jetzt ich komme zu spät !

Ich nahm meinen Schulranzen , hüpfte die Treppen hinunter, nahm mein Sandwich und machte mich auf den Weg zur Schule .


	2. Der letzte normale Tag

Als ich in der Schule ankam, wusste ich schon ganz genau, dass der Tag total öde sein würde . Ich meine klar, es war schön Lea und Jake zu sehen, aber trotzdem : Schule blieb Schule.

Lea wartete wie immer vor der Schule auf mich . Sie war meine einzige Freundin, der ich vertraute. Ich hatte mal eine richtig gute Freundin, aber sie zog vor ein anhalb Jahren um . Ihr Name war Susanne und wir telefonierten auch noch ab und zu , aber sie war schon lange nicht nicht mehr meine beste Freundin .

Lea empfing mich wie immer mit einem breiten Grinsen und umarmte mich.

,Hi, Lea . Ich hab gedacht du bist schon längst rein gegangen , weil ich heute ein bisschen spät dran bin .'' sagte ich

, Ach was, dass bin ich ja von dir gewohnt. '' antwortete sie mir.

,Ja, stimmt." sagte ich und musste grinsen.

Wir ließen uns gegenseitig los und gingen zum Unterricht. Wir liefen gerade pünktlich zum klingeln in den Lehrsaal und setzten uns .

Das einzige was ich am Ende noch von der Doppelstunde Mathe wusste war, dass wir mehre komplizierte Sachen in unsere Hefte geschrieben haben und Hausaufgaben auf bekamen. Seit dem ich die Albträume hatte, konnte ich mich einfach nicht mehr so richtig konzentrieren und das sah man auch an meinen Noten.

Wir verließen den Saal und gingen in Richtung Cafeteria.

Lea seufzte : , Oh je blickst du noch in Mathe durch ? Ich schon seit Wochen nicht mehr !"

, Ich weiß was du meinst. Momentan ist alles noch ok. Ich mach mir eher sorgen um Physik"

,Oh Ja stimmt ! Denkst du Wir schreiben heute einen Test ? "

, Gut möglich , Wir haben schon lange nichts mehr geschrieben ..."

Wir wollten gerade in die Cafeteria abbiegen, als Jake mich abfing . Ich erschrak ein wenig, weil ich nicht mit ihm gerechnet hatte.

, Hey da bist du ja ! Ich hab schon gedacht du schwänzt heute Mathe. " sagte er und zwinkerte mir zu .

,Ich gehe uns dann schon mal einen Tisch besorgen ." rief Lea mir munter zu und ging in die Cafeteria und ließ mich alleine mit Jake zurück.

,Oh, äh, Hi " stotterte ich .

Sofort kam mir der Traum vor Augen . Ich wollte es mir selbst nicht eingestehen aber : Ja , ich hatte Angst vor meinem Freund.

Versuch ganz Normal zu bleiben .

Ich verdrängte den Gedanken an das Jake-Monster und beruhigte mich allmählich wieder . Ich sah ihm in die Augen (die dieses mal Gott sei dank nicht grün waren) und lächelte .

,Sorry das ich so spät erst zur Schule gekommen bin . Ich hab mein Handy noch gecheckt und, na ja , du weißt ja wie ich bin . Ich bin dann in meiner Handy-Welt und merke nicht wie die Zeit vergeht " erzählte ich in einer ruhigen Stimme und lächelte.

Er lächelte zurück und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn .

,Klar weiß ich das . Ich kenne dich manchmal besser, als du dich selbst "

Ich nahm seine Hand und gemeinsam gingen wir in die Cafeteria und suchten nach Lea . Sie hatte einen großen Tisch am Fenster reserviert und wartete auf uns . Als sie uns sah, winkte sie uns zu . Wir setzten uns und schon begann Lea zu erzählen .

Wir aßen und erzählte bis es dann schließlich klingelte . Ich wusste nicht wie , aber ich schaffte es irgendwie englisch , französisch , Sport und Chemie hinter mich zu bringen . Lea und ich liefen aus der Schule und verabschiedeten uns . Ich lief über den Schulhof und zog meine Kopfhörer auf und hörte mein Lieblingslied während ich schweigend nach Hause lief. Normalerweise hätte ich mich noch von Jake verabschiedet , aber ich war nicht in der Stimmung ihn zu sehen. Das lag wohl schon wieder an den Traum . Also lief ich den friedlichen Weg nachhause und war ganz vertieft in die Musik .

Als ich zuhause ankam war ich wie immer alleine . Meine Mutter arbeitete noch und mein , Vater , ist als ich geboren wurde abgehauen und hatte meine Mutter und mich alleine mit einen Haufen Schulden zurückgelassen. Ich weiß nicht wie , aber meine Mutter hatte es geschafft sie alle abzubezahlen . Ich ging in mein Zimmer und setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch um Hausaufgaben zu machen , aber als ich sah was wir alles auf bekommen haben ließ ich die Hausaufgaben ausnahmsweise mal ausfallen .

Merkt ja eh keiner , wenn man die nicht macht .

Ich lief also zu meinem Bett und ließ mich hineinfallen . Vielleicht konnte ich ja ein wenig Schlaf nachholen ? Ich entspannte mich und es dauerte nicht lange bis ich tief und fest schlief .


End file.
